


Sting’s Heat

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A dragon slayer mating season rp
Relationships: StingxRheck





	1. Chapter 1

Rheck was at the fairy tail guild hall serving customers and guild mates alcohol and food that she and Mira Jane made as she went around in her sexy playboy bunny work uniform.

Gray was as usual was fighting with Elfman and Natsu mostly as he was stripping subconsciously not knowing he was doing it as it was a bad habit his master and adopted mother Ur taught him and Lyon.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting was in his room as he groaned softly as he was trying to get rid of his erection.

Sarah looked at him and sighed "Gray, your clothes." she sId  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck was done with her shift she was going home for the day. She was walking and swaying her hips as she walked guys whistling at her.

Gray gasped and quickly put all of his clothes back on as he was down to his boxers and being completely naked almost. He walked over and thanked her.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah nods and kissed his cheek "Your welcome." she said.

Sting was sitting down as he watched his show he got rid of his erection for now  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Um when is Sting gonna get to Rheck?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck decided to take a quick detour first stopping at Stings house and knocked on his door waiting to give him a cake.

Gray blushed beet red and he grabbed her heading out the door and to his place. He kissed her lips softly.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sorry if I made you mad. I did my part   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I hope you still wanna rp   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
We are really sorry. Please don’t ignore us   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(not mad just bust  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok thats fine   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
:)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Sting please! Wh-why me?! I just came to give you a cake! That was all!" Rheck said whimpering as she struggled.

Gray growled groaned and grunted as he arched his back gripping the sheets on his bed.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting looked "Because i love you Rheck." he said continui v  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
???  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah continued as she soon deep throat him.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
((sorry  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Its ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck blushed as her whole face became red and she sighed nodded saying she was all his.

Gray screamed out her name as he could no longer hold it in and orgasmed all into her mouth.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting nods as he kissed her neck leaving hickies.

Sarah made sure to swollow it all before she pulled away and kissed him softly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck cried out in lust and squeaked in pleasure as she stripped for him getting naked.

Gray groaned as he suckled on her nipples swirling his tongue around and nibbling on her rose buds and mounds of flesh.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
((going to sleep.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok night   
Yesterday at 9:14 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ill respond in a bit  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i was taking a nap  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(but i will be busy for a while  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
((ill respond tomorrow  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok night   
Yesterday at 9:14 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ill respond in a bit  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i was taking a nap  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(but i will be busy for a while  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
((ill respond tomorrow  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok night   
Yesterday at 9:14 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ill respond in a bit  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i was taking a nap  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(but i will be busy for a while  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
((ill respond tomorrow  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok night   
Yesterday at 9:14 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ill respond in a bit  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i was taking a nap  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(but i will be busy for a while  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
((ill respond tomorrow  
Today at 10:07 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ill respond tomorrow  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Wait not today? You mean today or tomorrow?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i meant later  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Oh ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting bit his lip as he took off his belt and snapped it with a smirk.

Sarah moaned softly as she crossed her legs to get friction  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"What are you gonna do with your belt Sting?" Rheck asked moaning as she took off her clothes.

Gray rubbed played with and fingered and teased her folds pushing them deep into her labia and finger fucked her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah moaned as she arched her back she climaxed on his fingers from all the teasing.

Sting looked as he pushed her on the edge before he spanked her with his belt  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Ow! Sting please! That hurts! I don’t want pain! I want pleasure! If this is what you’re gonna do I’m leaving!” Rheck said getting up.

Gray was not done yet as he pushed and penetrated his fingers deeper into her as he thrusted them in and out of her and ate her pussy out too.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before he tied her hands together with his belt "Be good and ill let you cum."

Sarah moaned as she started to get overstimulated as she whimpered "ow, ow, ow."  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck gasped and squeaked blushing beet red as she whimpered and squirmed a little bit.

Gray pulled his fingers out of her as he entered his length into her thrusting slowly and gently.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting held her thighs down as he began to eat her out and sucked on her clit.

Sarah looked at him as she panted softly before she kissed him  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Sting! Ahh please sexy!" Rheck whimpered out arching her back.

Gray thrusted faster harder and deeper into her grunting kissing her back.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting continued and held her legs down he didnt let up he was not going to stop until she begged.

Sarah moaned softly as she rolled her hips  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Sting please! I beg you to keep on going and do not stop!" Rheck begged and moaned.

Gray grinded his pelvis into her hips rubbing friction against each other as he growled.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting continued as he nibbled her clit softly adding his two fingers curling them.

Sarah moaned as she flipped them over as she rode him at her pace which was much slower  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck screamed out his name in pure utter bliss as she arched her back digging her heels in his bed.

Gray gripped onto and grabbed her hips as he grinded up into and against her as he groaned.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah moaned as she fell forward as she moaned louder in this new position "Fu*k!" she moaned.

Sting continued before he pulled away he knew she was about to cum as he licked his lips but his fingers kept moving  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned and mewled out and then she orgasmed all over his mouth and fingers.

Gray bruised her hips digging his nails into her flesh as he nipped her neck hard.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting pulled his fingers away and licked them clean.

Sarah moaned as she tilts her head back   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck gasped panting waiting for him to finally enter her.

Gray hit his breaking point and he released his liquids filling her womb up to the brim with them.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah gasped as she came as well but she kept moving her hips wanting to go another round.

sting took off his pants and boxers before he circled her clit with the tip  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck pouted shoving his dick inside her demanding him to fuck her senseless now.

Gray groaned as he flipped them so he was fucking her doggy style and pinned her legs down smirking.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting looked at her "Ask daddy nicely." he said before he slammed into her.

Sarah gasped as she came again and tilts her head back  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh daddy! Please fuck me so hard til I cannot walk!" Rheck mewled shivering in lust.

Gray smirked as he thrusted some more slapping her ass cheeks asking her if she wanted some more.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting smirked "good girl." he said as he fucked her roughly.

Sarah moaned as she whimpred she didnt trust her voice at the moment  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck screamed out his name wanting to have her hands free as she sighed.

Gray pulled out of her pussy once he came into her one last time as he panted.

Sting groaned as he lossened her ties as he thrusted harder.

Sarah moaned softly as she felt his cum oozing out  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned out and pretty soon reached her end and came.

Gray groaned as wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Sting pounded into her as he soon climaxed in her woum.

Sarah smiled as she relaxed in his arms  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck panted moaning and softly pulled him outta her.

Gray nuzzled her neck as he lit up with love and joy for her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Sarah smiiled as Yawned  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck pulled the covers over them amd snuggled in his arms.

Gray drifted off to sleep as he cuddled against her nuzzling her neck.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting ran his fingers through her hair.

Sarah moved closer to him  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck smiled and she fell asleep dreaming of him.

The next day Rheck was still sleeping and she sighed.

Gray was still sleeping still holding onto her in his sleep.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting looked as he kissed her neck softly.

Sarah sighed softly as she snored softly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned in her sleep mumbling daddy 5 more minutes.

Gray woke up his eyes fluttering open as he kissed her cheek.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting chuckled as he kissed her neck "5 more minutes."

Sarah groaned and turned away  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck then woke up from that and mewled softly.

Gray smirked and asked her if she wanted any breakfast.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting continued as he held her closer.

Sarah groaned as she nods  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned and whimpered softly as she shuddered.

Gray kissed her lips softly grazing his teeth over her bottom lip.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting looked as he moved his hand down to rub her clit.

Sarah kissed back as she opened her mouth slughtly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned and squeaked softly as she arched her back spreading her legs open.

Gray suckled and bit on her bottom lip as she slipped his tongue in easily.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting soon grabbed a vibrator as he placed it on her clit setting it on a medium setting.

Sarah moved closer to him as she rubbed his cock slowly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Um I am not into sex toys   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(kay)

Sting continued as he sped up his fingers before he slipped his fingers in.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thanks sorry  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(your good  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck mewled out and whimpered as she shivered.

Gray french kissed her good long and hard.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah tried to fight for dominace as she rubbed the tip of his cock.

Sting continued as he used his thumb to rub her clit.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned softly as she climaxed panting.

Gray battled her tongue for dominance as he groaned.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
We are going to sleep now night   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah soon softly gripped his cock before she pulled away sucking the tip.

Sting slowed his fingers down as he placed his tip in.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Going to sleep both of us night   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar

Sarah soon softly gripped his cock before she pulled away sucking the tip.

Sting slowed his fingers down as he placed his tip in.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Going to sleep both of us night   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sleep well  
Today at 10:33 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Ahh! Sting sweetheart! Please!” Rheck screamed out as she dug her heels in his bed.

Gray arched his back as he growled grunted and groaned gripping his sheets.

Sting continued as he kept pushing his tip in and out.

Sarah continued as she moaned softly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck whimpered begging him to enter her all the way already.

Gray groaned and grunted as he was on cloud nine and getting horny.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting soon slammed into her as he did a fast and rough pace.

Sarah continued before she pulled off with a 'pop'.


	3. Chapter 3

Sting continued as he kept pushing his tip in and out.

Sarah continued as she moaned softly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck whimpered begging him to enter her all the way already.

Gray groaned and grunted as he was on cloud nine and getting horny.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting soon slammed into her as he did a fast and rough pace.

Sarah continued before she pulled off with a 'pop'.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned and whimpered softly as she shuddered.

Gray sighed. He did not get to orgasm into her mouth.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah chuckled as she soon slid down on his cock and moaned.

Sting continued the rough thrusting pace as he growled he soon bit her neck marking her as his mate  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Sting please! That hurts my love!" Rheck said crying out as she racked with bliss.

Gray groaned now gripping onto her hips again as he thrusted up into her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting soon pulled away and licked the wound As he thrusted harder before he climaxed.

Sarah moaned softly as she moved her hips softlt  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck orgasmed too releasing her juices with his.

Gray rammed and slammed up into her again bouncing her on his rod.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah moaned as she fell forward on his chest.

Sting stayed still before he slowly pulled out and sighed  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck hugged him tightly to her smiling at him.

Gray pulled out of her after he thrusted into her a few more times.


	4. Chapter 4

Rheck hugged him stroking his cheeks as she whispered she wanted his gloved hands to do things to her.

Gray wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him into his chest as he whispered he loves her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting looked as he placed one hand lightly on her throat and the other on her inner thigh.

Sarah looked at him "There was no need for punishmemt daddy."  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck shivered and shuddered begging him to caress her body with his gloved hands.

Gray smirked.  
“You needed it anyway since I love you s freakin much baby,” he purred to her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah whimpered as she moved closer to him as she tried to get his hand down to her pussy. "Daddy please~"

Sting chuckled as he moved his hand up as he skipped over her pussy for now before he placed three fingers in and quickly curled them  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned and mewled out in pure lust as she arched her back and she twitched.

Gray smirked putting his fingers near her pussy and stroking her clit with them.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting continued as he squeezed the hand on her neck softly "You better squirt for me understand." he ordered.

Sarah gasped as she moaned leaning her head back on his chest she just loved being man handeled  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Yes sir I will. Please don’t hurt me Sting!” Rheck said shuddering getting afraid.

Gray rubbed and played with her folds and fingered her labis a little bit too roughly.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting looked at her with a smile "I wont dont worry." he said as his hand continued its assult.

Sarah yelped as she instantly squeezed her legs together.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“B-but you were squeezing my neck Sting. I didn’t like that!” Rheck whimpered out.

Gray mumbled an apology as he less aggressively finger fucked her in and out.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting let go slightly as he looked at her "I know what im doing, trust me you remember our code word, right?"

Sarah relaxed her legs as she gripped his wrist as she tried to pull his hand away only for them to be held in place  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck shook her head no. She didn’t like this. She tried to get up and leave cause he was scaring her.

Gray sighed as he pulled his fingers away as he kissed her lips softly reassuring her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sting held her in place has he moved his hand to her wrists and held them above her head moving his fingers faster.

Sarah looked at him as she moved closer she wanted him to be rough, She wanted to be manhandeled.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck arched her back as she spread open her legs even further for him as she mewled softly.

Gray pinned her down tying her wrists together as he finger thrusted deeper and rougher into her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah moaned as she struggled in pleasure. She loved it and arched her back coming on his finger.

Sting continued as he felt her cum but he didnt stop as his fingers rubbed her g-spot quickly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck came once more after that as she loved his gloved fingers inside of her.

Gray rubbed and faster went to touch her g spot with his fingers inside her scissoring her too.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah moaned as she tilts her head back "Daddy~"

Sting continued as he moved his fingers faster adding in a fourth one  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck screamed out his name as she came for a third time one right after the other.

Gray tried desperately to make her orgasm onto his fingers as he waited.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sarah moaned loudly as she squirted on his hand and shook from the orgasm.

Sting slowed down slowly rubbing her clit  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck panted getting turned on as she mewled and moaned softly shaking.

Gray pulled his fingers out of her as lapped up and licked her juices off of his fingers.


End file.
